Az de corazones
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Poison Ivy vive para Harley perderle es como perder una parte suya


**_Un Harley/ivy les traigo no se por qué pero me tente a escribir, el próximo será un Ivy/Supergirl y un Kigo, así que vayan preparandose_**

**_Disclaimer: DC Comics_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, muerte de un personaje_**

**_Raiting: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Az de corazones<span>_**

Poison Ivy despertó ese día lluvioso en el suelo, había sangre por todas partes y sospechaba que era suya, le dolía la cabeza horrores, era como una puntada en la cíen, así que adolorida se sentó con dificultad, estaba toda cortada, golpeada y sangrante, ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Cuando quiso pararse se cayó de cara rompiéndose la nariz. Gimió de dolor y se levantó en serio maldiciendo. Era como si la escena de lo ocurrido estuviese en la punta de su lengua pero no se atreviese a aparecer. Cuando vio a su lado fue lo peor, allí miró bien y encontró tirada a una Harley Quinn, en ese momento se aterrorizó, se fue inmediatamente hacia ella se le puso encima, la chica no tenía pulso, no respiraba y la sangre le hacía un pequeño lago alrededor. De esa forma supo lo que había pasado…ese maldito Joker…

Gritó el nombre de Harley, se sentía a morir, no podía creer que le pasaba eso a ella.

**Flores y espinas**

Harley seguía haciendo ejercicio, era un buen día caliente, Poison Ivy regaba las plantas del invernadero, tenían que hacer lo que el Joker les había ordenado pero tenían menos ganas de hacer eso que si fuera por ellas se quedarían en casa viendo películas de terror juntas.

Harley solo terminó y se fue a bañar luego busco a la otra, y le agarró de la ropa de hojas que llevaba, la hizo dar vuelta para mirarla a la cara y de ahí la beso. Ivy solo se dejó hacer y con ello la tomó de su propio traje para profundizar el beso y así lo hizo.

Cuanto más lo hacían más sentían las ganas de superar eso y pasar directamente a acostarse sobre la mesa, sin importar nada, pero el tiempo apremia y ambas tenían que arreglarse e irse, Harley tomó su vestido y un gran mazo con el cual golpear la cara del murciélago.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Robin, le pateo el culo, luego apareció otro secuas de Batman, Batichica, esa fue más difícil pero de forma seductora se le trepó encima y luego le venció. Por último fue Batman quien apareció, y ese sí era difícil de vencer, de esa forma se pasaron peleando ambas toda la noche hasta que Batman las venció.

Pero fue el Joker quien hizo el trabajo sucio.

**_Una sonrisa Sangrienta_**

Primero fue Ivy, la torturo hasta el infierno, quedo desmayada, luego Harley con la que directamente no tuvo piedad, de esa forma se aseguró de eliminar todo lo que ella amaba.

Poison Ivy y ella habían salido durante todo el año cuando hicieron que fueran compañeras, era como si se hubiesen conocido desde antes, aunque no era así, ella también creía que era su alma gemela, así que al matarla ella no tendría por qué más vivir y se metería de lleno a la venganza, por lo que sería el arma definitiva.

**_Venganza dulce venganza_**

Cuando la hora llegó el Joker se puso a reír como loco no esperaba ser él parte de ese juego maniático, Ivy le había encerrado y torturado pero era más que eso porque no solo le torturaba y le hizo pasar lo mismo que a ella sino que lo dejaba vivir lo que superaba esa condena, era como lo que paso con Batman en su encierro, no podía ser más desesperante que eso. Con el paso del tiempo descubrió que las heridas una vez hechas nunca sanaban así que cada año visitaba la tumba de Harley le contaba cosas que sabía que de estar viva se reiría, también de otras más serias, cada vez que estaba sola, que le recordaba o que se sentía destrozada le visitaba, la tumba vivía llena de flores de Ivy, por lo que siempre estaba colorida, hasta Batichica le dio un respiro con todo eso, sabía de la muerte de Harley, de todo, por lo que simplemente dejó de atacarla a la vez que ella dejaba de hacer cosas malas para la ciudad, solo la segunda batichica le seguía dando pelea hasta Batman la dejó de lado.

Las cosas volvieron a ser lo que se podía decir como normal, Ivy continuo con sus cosas de villana pero ahora era más cruel y sádica ya no le importaba ninguna vida como lo hacía antes, iba a matar matar y matar, nadie la podía detener

**_Sí tú no estas no sé porque vivo_**

Era su aniversario cumplían el año, Ivy se encargó de hacer la cena, mientras que Harley las otras cosas para que sea una velada romántica.

Terminaron bien incluso llenándose de besos y todo, pero no llegaron a más.

Al verla tendida ahí en el suelo cubierta de sangre, supo que vendría después, la abrazó y se quedó con ella todo el tiempo que pudo, pronto se suicidaría a su lado.


End file.
